


The threads that bind, Your voice like wine.

by Vibzidibzi



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asra has my heart. i love them so much, Asrian, CMON THATS HOW WE ROLLL BABYYYY, Canon Compliant, Dark Academia, Enemies to Lovers, Mc didn't die and is now with their hot bf Muriel, Nb mc, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Tension, canonish, first fic, holyshit, im like a slut for romantic and sexual tension, it gives me life, no ragrets, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vibzidibzi/pseuds/Vibzidibzi
Summary: Au where the Mc/Apprentice was actually Asra's teacher and doesn't die of the red plague! (also Asra and Mc didn't date) +me rewriting the plot a bit, so this is not perfectly canon.
Relationships: Asra alzanar/Julian Devorak, Asra/Julian Devorak, Muriel (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Muriel/MC, Nadia/Portia
Kudos: 6





	1. Drawing room

There is something to be said about the particular unpleasantness that bubbles when alone in a room with a rather un talkative acquaintance, if thats even an applicable term in this case. Ilya considered his options. You see, a rather whimsically dressed person waltzed in to the drawing room about 20 minutes ago, which is fine and all. This is a palace, people are allowed to visit.Its not an issue at all. The palace’s drawing room , which in all honesty is just a second library but with fireplaces, … is large. Large enough that , lets say, if there were only two people in the room, they could easily avoid ever even crossing eachother’s line of sight. And yet.

Have you ever felt the heat of someones eyes on you?

The drawing room was situated on the fourth floor, so option one ; ~~jump out and shatter the beautiful stain glass windows~~ was sadly off the list, not to mention it was pouring rain outside. One could argue that the atmosphere would _almost_ be worse outside than the one currently festering within the palacewalls.You know, Ilya _did_ try to make conversation when they first entered the room. It was pathetic, truly. He had looked up from his “A Stout Summary Of Every Plague Known To Man” when the other party entered,ready to at least say ‘fine weather we’re having’. You know, say a haha funny, everyone would chuckle quietly, and maybe they’d introduce themselves and so forth. Ilya, however, is a little ashamed to admit to himself that the second he set eyes on them he decided against speaking altogether (or thinking for that matter). Maybe he could pretend he heard someone calling his name? gods no, who would fall for that, besides he had to stay here and wait for the countess of Vesuvia. Oh right, he was in this room for a reason other than the wizard of oz sitting across from him!

If Ilya were to look up just slightly over the rim of his glasses he’d see them. Maybe even make eye contact. Fuck. He was still wearing his glasses. He probably looks stupid in these.

Rain continued to thud at the windows. 

How long could he go on ignoring their presence?

This is ridiculous. His curiosity was going to kill him at this point. He'd just glance. 

just take small

a

look.

Aside from the soft rain and his own deafening heartbeat (+the most intense eye contact “known to man”), the silence in the room was even more unbearable.

Ilya really wasn’t someone you could describe as shy. In fact, any one who knew him would say that he’s quite the opposite. Ilya is theatrical; a little bit too dramatic, even. He ripped his eyes away from the brown, no... purple? eyes that caught his. Heat rising in his ears, he began to flit with the corner of the pages, pretending to read. His heart was about to burst.

Why were they looking at him, and why did he look away? Ilya was usually outgoing. Ilya _was usually_ charismatic. Ilya **_was usually_** funny! Ilya WAS USUALLY- 

“Good morning you two! It’s always a pleasure to see you Julian.” The countess bustles in, a gush of wind passing by.

“Same to you” Ilya... finally brought back to reality. It seems the countess still calls him that.

“Have you been introduced to each-other?” If the countess picked up on the oppressive air in the room, it wasn't revealed by her mannerisms.

“No, I don’t believe we have…” They speak; If smoke had a voice, it would be their's. Breathy and soothing. Ilya might cry at the sound of it.

“Oh dreadful me!” The countess sits herself down, “Asra,this is Julian. Julian Devorak owns a fine clinic here in Vesuvia. Julian, Asra is one of the most skilled magicians I have ever met in my life, They work at the magic shop right next to the food market.” 

“Sounds lovely” Ilya was able to mutter out, finally. He made fleeting eye contact with the magician once again. Ilya tried to ignore his quickened heartbeat.

“Well, as you both know I’ve brought you here to find a cure for the plague. Julian has been working here under Valdemar since last half moon, so he's already quite familiar with the grounds. Asra you will have full reign over the libraries, laboratories if you so wish, and our … scarcely used ritual room. Of-course, the bedrooms of the palace are always open if you wish to stay the night , same with the baths. Julian would it be ok if… you did the tour?”

“Erm.- Yes. my pleasure.”

“Perfect, I’ll leave it to you then!”

Right now there are about a thousand things running through Ilya’s mind as he watches Nadia’s skirts flutter across the marble floor. The last sheet of purple is eclipsed by the doorframe as Ilya’s last coherent though leaves his mind. That was the quickest interaction he’d had with the countess, she truly is a force of nature. 

“Julian was it?” The magician asked, wisps of ashen hair danced around his eyes.

“Maybe?”

The confusion that painted Asra's face was comical.

"I mean. yes. It is my name. That I am called by. Thats what people call me."

"As opposed to a name people _don't_ call you by?"

"Exactly."

"Alright... Julian. Pleasure to meet you by the way. My name is Asra."

"Yep. And I'm Julian."

_“False name.”_

“Err… did you say something?”

“ _Name not julian._ _”_

A paused filled the room. Clearly today was going wonderfully. 

In the seconds that passed , a... Now this was odd. A snake poked out their head from Asra's collar, sticking its tounge out. It looked as though it was smiling.

They all spoke at the same time:

“oh yes, I should introduce you-", spoke the magician as they pulled out the gleeful looking snake from under and out their collar.

“You have a **SNAKE** on you?? Casually!?”

" _Hi!"_

A second pause filled the room, once more. 

“I’m sorry for interrupting you , erm… ….wh-…. I..” Julian pinched his nose bridge and shut his eyes really hard while making attempts at various beginnings of multiple sentences all forming in his head at once. “Did your snake just talk?”

“yes. This is Faust, my talking snake.”

“Right, and meet my talking leeches-“

“What _is_ your name?”. Asra cut Ilya off, unaware that this would only be Ilya’s first of many biting sarcastic remarks. While they felt slightly bad for cutting him off now, that sentiment would fade the longer they get to know each-other for a multitude of reasons.

“Well… the countess kind of… Lucio doesn’t know - … ” Ilya took a deep breath, gods he hasn’t been this nervous in years. “Itsareallylongstory. My real name is Ilya. but you can call me Julian , it won't bother me either way. ”

“So long that’s the case, I’ll do as you ask. You were going to offer me a tour of the halls?”

"Yes.”

"Lead the way."

Ilya, Asra, and Faust exit the drawing room. Who knows what'll happen next? 


	2. Palace Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Asra and Julian encounter an odd employee, and hold hands.

Julian , since we’re sticking with that name now, and Asra wander the halls for a bit as the former tries to navigate the palace by memory. Rain continues to thud rhythmically at the windows, It hasn't let up since their encounter not even once. The magician could’ve sworn they’ve turned the same corner thrice now. And , if you listen closely, you can almost hear every time Julian opens his mouth to say something and then immediately decides against it. Wise decision on his part, really.

Asra decides its high time to try and end their collective agony. Asra doesn't usually dislike silence in conversation, but this one was particularly awkward.

> “The countess has a wonderful residence .”A rather pathetic attempt , Asra thought, but it should do. They weren’t trying to befriend Julian. it seemed like the doctor needed some encouragement for social interaction. How should he explain it…he was testing the waters? Perhaps he was just curious.

“She’s certainly dedicated herself to it.” He finally replied, starkly.That Asra could not deny.

The halls are what you’d expect of a palace. (Very palace-y. Julian thought to himself . (astute observation, you should be an author, he thought once more.)) Ivory and sand colored marble made up about everything visible to the eye , including both the ceiling, floor and the multitudes of arches that swept across the hallways. Various tapestries and lanterns adorned the walls where windows and wooden doors could not. They reached a flight of stairs , and went down more marble.

“You know, supposedly she’s chosen the decorations herself, down to the quality of muslin and lime stone.” he added finally. “its… impressive.”

“How so?” Asra realized he said out loud, forgetting to mask the incredulousness of his words. Asra may go back and forth on many things but his thoughts regarding the bourgeoisie usually stayed the same.

“Ah. Well, she seems to do everything around here. I mean, (barely any physical labour of-course, he hushed to himself) She practically runs the city and her palace simultaneously.“

Julian paused for a second, and found he had more to say on this subject than he previously thought.

“And she doesn’t need to do all of it. Its rare you see someone so dedicated too all sides of their life. There are obviously people who are _meant_ to fill those roles... wether they do it or not they’ll always get credit while she works in the shadows. Makes you wonder why she marri-“

Julian bit his tongue . He really should stop himself from making sarcastic remarks about the beloved Count Lucio, Nadia's husband, who’s _sometimes_ regarded as mayor of Vesuvia. (wholly undeserved, truly.) Other than being a royal pain in the ass at all times of the day, he's also a royal piece of shit too. And while he is a man of many talents, not even I, the narrator, can deny his odd charm; (though it is rare to witness it.) Any self respecting deity knew how much Julian personally disliked Lucio. it was rather hard to forget when he demanded to damn the count at least 4 times a day.

“Why she?” Asra asked.

“Why she...

Ma...nages the palace... on her own! Is all I had to say. Ah here we are!” Julians thoughts evaporated as he reached for his pockets.

It was hard to tell one hallway from another, which is why Asra was a little confused when Julian stopped in-front of one of the many identical doors. No reason to protest though, after all he was to be guided around the palace, and guided around he certainly was. The door was unlocked and lead to a narrow staircase. Julian pushed through and the rain muffled as they descended into the dungeon-like room. Julian deposited his plague doctor mask and books in a tiny wooden cubby at the entrance. (and asra repressed the thought that he looked like a comically large grade schooler doing so)

“I highly doubt you’ll need to come here, but this is the entry to the laboratories. If you ever need to find me for whatever reason, I’ll most likely be here. Or erm… Doctor Valdemar.”

Immediately, Julians face went even paler than the magician thought possible for such an already pale man. Asra followed Julian’s line of sight to a rather tall and seemingly horned (?) person in front of them.Presumably this was Doctor Valdemar, going off of Julian’s lasts words. Said doctor had red eyes, with black , paper thin slits for pupils that dilated ever so slightly at the view of the two newcomers. What ever Asra found funny earlier had long left their mind, replaced with a still emptiness. Their green skin was only visible on their face, for bandages covered their head , neck, and horns. It didn’t help that they were holding two very sharp cutting utensils of sort, all the while wearing a bloodied doctors uniform.

“Greetings.” Valdemar spoke, and Asra’s breath hitched. The air thickened.

The magician felt tense. Wrong.

Forbidden and toxic smells swirled around them and something was

deeply,

deeply

wrong.

“Greetings aswell.” Asra replied, and looked back at Julian, who bore an expression of utter fear and regret.What was that putrid smell?

“A-ah yes I should introduce you two...” Julian’s said with an impossible quietness, as he quickly ran his hands through his hair. “I... we’re here... for...” He looked desperately at Asra, most likely searching for the quickest way out of this situation, and averted his eyes quickly after.

Death, Asra thought, realization flooding his features. It smelled of death. Asra could feel his hands clam up.

“The countess asked me to take the um newly appointed magician on a tour.” Julian said with a vague gesture to his companion. What ever confidence he regained began to leave again as Valdemar’s eyes languidly traveled to Asra. “Asra, Doctor Valdemar; Doctor Valdemar, Asra." Julian spoke in one breath.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Death’s gaze pinned Asra to their spot. He couldn’t move nor respond. For a moment it seemed that Doctor Valdemar smiled through their masked face.

“Alright... now that thats done, we’ll be on.our.merry.way.” Julians voice got smaller as he continued to talk.

“Good.” Valdemar replied.

With a pivot of his heel, Julian turned his back to Valdemar. Asra felt long fingers wrap around his wrist , and tensed at the irrational thought that they might belong to the horned doctor. Luckily as the grip tightened and pulled him softly towards the exit he realized it was Julian. Their legs worked again as they both clumsily walked up the stairs, Asra behind him, and were brought to barely a sprint as they both got closer to the top of the stair case. Julian was clearly eager to leave, and Asra could _not_ blame him. They almost forgot how their heart stopped earlier, quite the contrast with it now pounding in their ears. Once the door closed behind them both , Julian sighed. Asra let out a small chuckle, trying to push down their fear aswell.“You truly have interesting folk here don’t you.” He looked down to where his wrist and Julian’s hand were one.

Julian laughed aswell, covering his face with his other hand, oblivious to how tightly he’s gripped his acquaintances arm.

“-Ohmygods. I am. so. sorry. Had I known they’d be in there right now I swear I would’ve waited till later to show you.”

Oddly , Asra didn’t mind the contact… but he kept noticing it. They also tried to ignore how tall Julian was now that they were practically next to him.

“Its alright, you couldn’t’ve possibly known.”

It seems that Julian noticed where Asra’s attention was directed. He jumped back, arms flailing dramatically when letting go of Asra's wrist. Multiple flustered attempts of an apology were made, sadly each and every one tragically died on Julians breath. Faust , deciding now was the perfect time to make her entrance, peeked out of Asra's collar- awoken by the sudden movement. 

_face very red_. 

"really? Even now you mock me?" Julian's voice cracked, but the entirety of his message was muffled by his face being scrunched and buried deep in his hands.

Asra, meanwhile was doing everything in their power to stop the smile tugging at their lips from spreading. ... Whats with the large men in Asra's life and them having the conscience of a pea, he wondered. Muriel was a godsend but also you could say his hair looked nice and he'd keel over and cry. Gods, they were definitely smiling, Faust whispered _'pea'_ in Asra's ear, and slithered down and around Asra's wrist. 

_'Faust lets not bully this poor man.' ,_ their cheek muscles were hurting, this was too stupid.

“Sh- shall I take you to the libraries next?” . Julian found his words- too occupied with his own lack of wit to see what ever was in Asra's and Faust's.

' _pea'_ (Faust said again. Asra didn't trust himself to look at her) _._ "Pea- Please. Lets." They said finally. Gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! so its been a hot minute~ trying to grapple life i guess; I'm trying to work on building Asra's and Julians weird friendship first but I gotta learn to let go of these minor scenes, I hope I'm not boring y'all lol. I'm having fun with this though i'mma be real, i really like these characters. lets see how it turns out~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! i just love this ship a lot so I wanted to do my take on it and hope it turns out good.


End file.
